witchfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:HopeHime4
Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Will Vandom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:21, 4 April 2009 Meta-Z New Pictures!!! New Look Nice Wiki you got here, Hope-chan! The article regarding Oracle needed some cleanup though. I think I can't touch the articles for that since they're straight from Wikipedia, but seeing as there are more than one Oracle in the Comic plus the one in the TV Show, we should give them each their articles. Well, that's just my idea though. I know it's still in your hands to give it a shot or not. :) Herald of meridian 03:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE: The Oracle Article The Oracle disambig article is better. :) That way, we can redirect people from the TV Show's Oracle and the four Oracles of the comic (N'ghala, Himerish, Endarno and Yan Lin). Herald of meridian 01:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures It was an interesting show for me, and I liked it accordingly. I was wondering if this wiki is based on the anime or the comic. You see, most of the pictures are those from the comics and I think the main character photos should be from the anime. Just wondering if I could put those pictures up.--Kylecharmed 22:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I suppose that would work, but most anime wikis have the series picture up, rather than the manga/comic. Anyway, I could create galleries for each episode, containing all the screencaps, but I need the articles created beforehand.--Kylecharmed 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) New stuff coming through! I'll be working on the articles of the Video Game and the Map of the Twelve Portals tomorrow (+8 GMT). If I have the time, I might add in the Transfiguring cards too. ^^ Herald of meridian 14:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Question Why is it bad to have non cannon/fan character information here? especially when it was mentioned that it was a non cannon characters, so no one would get confused. Isn't this wiki about W.I.T.C.H? So why would it be an issue to have things mening fan made characters, as well as Authors who do W.I.T.C.H stories, and all about their stories, and Artists who do W.I.T.C.H art and showing there art? -- Technically, that's because this is a website to house information that only relates to official versions of the series. Separate wikis have been created to house fandom information, such as the case of One Piece. Hikaru Kou 01:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't know how to reply I understand you reason for not wanting it to overlap the things abotu W.I.T.C.H, but I don't think it overlaps anythign with W.I.T.C.H, if anything, I think it adds to it. The TV series is now over, and I don't think anyone knows how long the comics are going to last, so fanfictions as well as fanart are a main source of thigns for W.I.T.C.H now. I found this Wiki page months ago even longer and there was abosutly nothing on it, so I tried to take it over, but honestly I didn't know how to do anything on it, and I still don't. But I planned to get all the information about W.I.T.C.H that I could and add it here, as well as all of the diffrent things that Authors and Artists do. But since I didn't really know how to do anything here, and I couldn't get anyone to help, I just abandoned the place. I understand deleting the Fanart section, really I was hoping it would appear on the front page, but it didn't and after that I could never find it. And I sorta understand your reason for the Will thing, but I thought the particular bit I had would fit considering it was a Love Life thing. My lan as far as Fanart and Authors and such, was to make the fanart section and of course get all of the fanart I could of the W.I.T.C.H girls and other characters from the series, as well as non cannon characters that are used in W.I.T.C.H stories/art. As far as the fanfaction thing goes, I was going to put up things for diffrent Authors so each had there own page, mentione their OCs in there pages, any possible art if possible as well as their stories. Not so much post the stories, but give a small description of them, and maybe give a small bit of detail about each chapter, anythign after that mainly came down to how well everythign else went. But I personally thought it would work out well, as there are a lot of great W.I.T.C.H stories, as well as a lot of likeable fan characters Hey Nothing big, I just wanted to stop by and say Hey! Just Curious Just curious, but you wouldn't happen to write W.I.T.C.H storied do you?--ANGELCOLE 20:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) hello hello hopehime, thanks for the comment in my page, thanks --Liuts 18:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm a bit confused of all of that vecasue I tend to have a few issues getting around through here, and making certain pages Though the Fan page of Cole and Will is a great idea! It's something I hadn't thoguht of for some odd reason. I think at some point I might do that like i've said, I tend to have a few poroblems when tryign to make certain pages--ANGELCOLE 03:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What are rollbacks? o.o Thanks for that gesture. I really appreciate your trust. :) I'm relatively new to Wikia, so I don't have an idea what are rollbacks. ^^;; Could you enlighten me on that? ----Herald of meridian 01:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) W.I.T.C.H. and a 1995-2000 live action series? Okay, there's someone who edited the different sections of WITCH recently. And it seems that he/she's relating this to a live action series that occurred from 1995-2000 with a guy named Gary Tomlin involved. I've made my research and found out that the info isn't all true: Gary Tomlin wasn't involved with a single project between '95 and 2000. And the comic book is created 2001, so it's impossible that there's a show based on the characters of WITCH before that. Just give me the go and I'll rollback these information so that nobody gets confused. Herald of meridian 04:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanx for the edit to the Heart of Zamballa page I created! Let me know if I can edit a specific article, go picture-hunting for a pic or just any other personal request! I'm more than happy to help!DMG0204 17:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Darkmagiciangirl0204 Episodes Thanx, I'll see what I can do. Is it o.k if I ad quotes as well?DMG0204 06:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC)darkmagiciangirl0204 Hiya! Sorry I could't edit the episodes summarys immediatley, but it will be done, rest assured! I know season 2 better, so I'll focus on season 2. Just don't know when, but soon!:) a quick question Hey Hope! First off, i just wanted to say, sweet wiki! I was wondering when I would find something like this. you and the other editors have done a great job: kudos! keep up the good work! Anyways, just a quick question - is it cool if i add some articles that arn't on the wanted list? I was looking around and thought i might add an article on the knights of vengance or shagon sometime in the future. i know i just jumped on the quintessence page withought much mention (I study elemental philosophy, i couldn't resist filling the gap), but i just wanted to make sure before i did it again. Thanks! ~Studentofelements Re: a quick question Awesome! Thanks. Some Characters' Articles are Confusing.... Hey, Lady Hope, I have noticed that some of the characters in WITCH have Comic Book elements and TV Show elements mixed together. I think we should isolate that either by putting them in a different section (like Chronology Show and Chronology Book, etc.) or creating another article dedicated to the alternate version. Oh, and I think we need more articles on the newer characters and stuff. I'll try to contribute some as what I did with The Fast Realm. ----Herald of meridian 14:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New Character Classification System Just a (late) heads-up; I'll be adding new categories to the current character categories page. It will be By Location, which sorts all characters according to where they originate and TV Show-Exclusive Characters which sorts which characters do not appear in the comic book series. In By Location, in the Earth subcategory, characters will be further sorted according to which place on Earth they appeared in. Plus, I added new character articles as stubs. I'm kinda disappointed that the Character List is still relatively untouched so I think I'll segregate all the characters in the Character List. Also, the Wikipedia article on characters in W.I.T.C.H. are updated already to the Ninth Saga. (OMG) ----Herald of meridian 02:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I've managed to segregate almost all of the characters in the List of Characters article into their respective article stubs. Maybe by tomorrow, we can take out the character list and refine the Categories later on. Any more suggestions on categorization? ----Herald of meridian 14:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hi hi there. i was just starting to create articles here again. you might not remember me but am the one who 1st created miranda, khor and embers article. hope we can gather more images. please do edit some of my article's formats. thats all. lets work together :)Warlockfenris 20:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC)warlockfenris here thanks thanks for the edit. please continue editing it. uhm can you add the white queen arkaam to the villain section. i'll try to write more on ari,yua and ludmoore. and try to search some new images. nice working with you. Warlockfenris 17:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the edit. please continue editing it. uhm can you add the white queen arkaam to the villain section. i'll try to write more on ari,yua and ludmoore. and try to search some new images. nice working with you. Warlockfenris 17:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ei i think we need more info about the tv show. i'll try to write more about the comics, but i cannot contribute much on the animated series. i'll gather more images for us. help me with the tv show too. hehe am i being too much? Warlockfenris 18:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) A few questions Yo, Hope! I have a few questions for you: first off, It recently crossed my mind that my some contributions have been rather unorthodox lately (music and creature sections etc.). I know that those are not the most relevant subjects to the wiki, and i wanted to know if this was an issue. My free time has been really sparatic lately, and I've just been trying to fill in what I can in the time I have. I do plan on working on more major articles, but recently I've only had time for the smaller things. If this bothers you and you think I should stop, please let me know. Secondly (a bit odd after the last question), I was wondering if there was a way to edit the W.I.T.C.H. template at the bottom of most pages. I believe that effective networking is hugely important for a sucessful site, and i noticed that the template could use some new links (perhaps some about the white queen and fast relm) and could do without some currently there (like susaan vandom perhaps). I just think that the wiki has started to outgrow its basic navigation (it's a good thing :) ). Thanks! Studentofelements 01:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) hello hope, i made a big mistake while editing the items section, i made an article spikes instead of spike wheels, and i dont know how to change artitles and therefore i cannot link the articles. also i am not familiar yet with the wiki system. please edit that fiasco of mine. i was thinking of doing separate pages for each items because, well the site serves as an encyclopedia for w.i.t.c.h.. please help me with those. and uhm, are mad of me. i noticed lately that you're no longer eiting my articles? if i have done something wrong or something that irritates you please inform so that i won't make any unnecessary actions. Warlockfenris 17:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks! awesome, thanks! I like the idea of arc templates, although that may leave a gap between he comic story versus the cartoon story, but I'll defenatly play with it and see if i can make it work. Studentofelements 13:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC)